


[podfic] Tell me why the world never fights fair // I'm trying to find

by particularlyexistence



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: [a podfic]Alex was, to put it lightly, drunk. Skunk drunk, he giggled to himself as he stumbled out of the Pony, a promise on his lips to Maria to wait for the 3 minutes the cab she'd called for him. Stuck drunk a crueler part of him, the part of him that never let anything go echoed.Stuck, because, well, wasn't he? He'd switched to whiskey as soon as he'd seen curls flash in the neon, started on the doubles once he heard that laugh. Michael wasn't with Maria -- wasn't with anyone much at all -- and it was, well; his therapist would tell him to say that it hurt but what it really did was suck.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Tell me why the world never fights fair // I'm trying to find

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell me why the world never fights fair // I'm trying to find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223145) by [JoCarthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage). 



> thank you to the author for letting me record this. make sure to go send her all of your love for this wonderful work :)

Title: Tell me why the world never fights fair // i'm trying to find

Author: JoCarthage

Length: 23:30 

[EDIT January 5, 2021: updated mp3 link + added wav link]

Download (mp3): [Mediafire [MP3 - 16.06 MB]](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bilgsv8gwbyb01n/tell+me+why+the+world+never+fights+fair+__+I%E2%80%99m+trying+to+find.mp3/file)

>> let me know if other formats or links are needed <<

**Author's Note:**

> reblog this on [tumblr](https://saltandpepperbox.tumblr.com/post/189583409857/podfic-tell-me-why-the-world-never-fights-fair)!


End file.
